


every shivering inch of him

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Jaskier kniws that Geralt can take it and Geralt trust he'll not be left hanging.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 84





	every shivering inch of him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day 6.Edging.

‘Jaskier…’ and with that tone, that desperation, it  _ was _ a plea, because Geralt would never ask, big hunk of misunderstood and woefully neglected Witcher that he was, but fortunately Jaskier understood him more than well.

‘Shh, not yet…’ he soothed even as he was leaving Geralt teetering on the edge, wild and whimpering, everything in him pleading.

But Geralt  _ wouldn’t _ find his release until he asked,  _ pleaded, _ and he hadn’t, so Jaskier wouldn’t. It wasn’t like it was a hardship, seeing Geralt desperate like this, every inch of his muscled body pushed to its limits, brought almost to orgasm and then…

Jaskier had touched and licked him all over. He was hard, too, but this wasn’t about him, this was about Geralt and completely and utterly overwhelming him so he forgot his own name in his overwhelmed bliss. He hadn’t forgotten Jaskier’s yet, so there was a ways to go, time for Jaskier to indulge in the small whimpers that Geralt would want to deny later and the way he absolutely revelled at the attention, even as he snarled when Jaskier eased off.

The thigh under his hand was vibrating and Jaskier wondered what it would feel like to have Geralt tied up as he did this, would it have been easier on him then? To not have to restrain himself from just taking over from Jaskier and be done with it, come and finally have some sweet relief instead of the maddening teasing. But Geralt was letting him do this, was trusting him with his pleasure. 

Still, Geralt kicked his heels against the sheets in frustration, having already ripped them with his fingers gripping hard so badly Jaskier would have to pay, and his eyes flashed as he looked at Jaskier. He looked so beautiful, skin golden in the candle-light, flushed and frustrated, and all Jaskier’, every shivering inch of him.

Jaskier swallowed and reached over, taking loose hold of Geralt's cock and the best-worst sound came from his Witcher's throat, a keening punched-out sound of someone pushed to their limits.

'Shush… you're doing so well,' Jaskier groomed, stroking his hand gently and then firmer up and down the twitching length. 'You  _ can _ take it.'

Geralt's breath had grown ragged again and he was whimpering, but he wasn't asking, not even when Jaskier tightened his grip and sped up his pace.

Once again, he left Geralt hanging just on the brink.

'Please…I need… can't…  _ Jaskier. _ '

And there was that word,  _ please, _ the one Jaskier had been waiting for and he didn't make Geralt wait for it. He'd well earned him.

'You did so good,' Jaskier said, gripping Geralt tightly from the start now, 'so good.'

Geralt came in barely two strokes, his whole body going rigid as he came and came and came, whimpering, almost a pained sound. After, he didn't move, but just lay there, breathing raggedy, cheeks streaked with tears, utterly and fully overwhelmed, a sight.

Jaskier shifted and kissed him, caressing his face. 'I'm  _ so _ proud of you.'

Maybe this time Geralt would believe him.   
  



End file.
